The Strange Days of Sasami Jurai
by FaerieKnight197
Summary: A sequel to Ranma's Honor. With a secret revealed and past exposed, how will things change at the Masaki home?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ranma ½ or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story it's self. I make no money writing this, nor do I desire fame. It's purely for my own entertainment. If others enjoy this story too, that's all I could ask for.

**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Timeline. There will be out of character interactions. If everyone stayed in character, events would never have deviated from cannon. While I hope for humor, the story may take several serious and/or dark turns at times. Then again my sense of humor may not be yours.

**Strange Days of Sasami Jurai**

**by FaerieKnight197**

There are times in a man's life when emotion overwhelms. At these moments the only thing one can do is cry. For a man named Tendo Soun, such moments came rather frequently. When they arrived his eyes became twin waterfalls. And this was such a time. As salty liquid arched from him several feet to each side he wailed in sorrow and disappointment. His cry of emotional anguish was loud, and rather annoying.

"Waaaaaah! Now the schools will never be joined!"

The cause of his distress was a young boy, about twelve by appearance, with long blue hair. The boy's name was Anmai Masaki Jurai, and he was happily trading recipes and cooking tips with Soun's eldest daughter. While he wasn't from earth, the boy had been living there for a while at the Masaki shrine. A small Shinto shrine in the wilderness. A fact which had come as a surprise to almost all the shrine's residents.

Anmai was not happy about this latest development either. The man impersonating a water fall had gotten him soaked. To those who had come with the Tendo family, this came as a huge shock. After all, Anmai Jurai had retained his gender after being hit with cold water. A feat which should have been impossible in the minds of half the room's occupants. The reason for their shock was simple. Not ten minutes ago Anmai had been a girl. And the rules of this transformation were being blatantly violated.

"Oh to have such a disrespectful son! To have found a cure and not shared it!" A bald man wearing a dingy white karate gi and white bandana wailed.

"Mister Saotome," Anmai began as he turned from his conversation, "I am not your son. I invited you here as a form of closure. It is only fair to inform the family and friends of my former life what is going on. After all, Saotome Ranma did make a promise to his mother."

_I know Tsunami says it's all psychological, but what can I do?_ The boy thought as he changed back into a girl. Now a female, she retied her hair into it's customary twin pony tails. Her dress like blouse had to be readjusted a little too. With a warm smile she skipped back into the kitchen to fetch tea for everyone. Her sister's exasperated sigh didn't even register. Nor the dropped jaws of the other two Tendo sisters.

"You must excuse my sister," one of the shrine's residents said. "Sasami has long disliked people trying to control her life. Even our parents are given respect, but not automatic obedience. I think I understand why now."

"What I don't understand is how she became Ranma." A girl with short brown hair said.

The girl's name was Tendo Nabiki , and she was clearly not happy. After all, a main source of income had died just two days ago. Yet now one of the local residents claimed to always have been Ranma Saotome. Despite Nabiki having seen both in the same room at the same time. It was enough to make one's head hurt. So it was that while everyone else was distracted, the middle Tendo sister slipped into the kitchen.

"So Saotome, how'd you pull it off? I watched you vanish, along with everyone who lives here watching it."

Sasami smiled sadly. Watching her own death had been painful. More painful then anyone here probably knew. A lot had happened since then. But at the same time it had only been a few days. _Time sure is funny sometimes._ But the presence of one who had abused trust so often in the past made it hard to completely lose herself. Instead Sasami donned a smile and started heating water.

"You know magic is real, right Nabiki-chan? Ranma was living proof of it. Magic isn't the only thing he learned is real. He was dead you know. Maybe not physically yet. But he was dead. And then a goddess gave him a choice."

"But," Nabiki started before being interrupted.

"No Nabiki-chan. Ranma Saotome died three days ago. While I remember his life, I am not him."

_**XxXxX**_

As the final kata wound to a close Anmai panted. It had been too long since he'd practiced. First because of cryo stasis during the centuries long trip. Then because he didn't want the family he and his sister stayed with to know. Not yet anyway. The time hadn't been right, and revealing his full self would have raised too many questions. Thankfully he'd not had to worry about the others being told.

Things had been somewhat chaotic ever since they crashed on this planet. So Anmai had decided to stay a girl until last night. Better to not attract still more chaos after all. It was funny in a way. While a girl it felt wrong to practice martial arts. Or to fight. Oh sure, he could do so. But it felt wrong. Similarly it felt wrong to cook or clean as a boy. It didn't seem like different personalities. Not exactly anyway. It was more a case of each body feeling more natural for certain tasks.

Then there was the fact that more and more it felt good to be a girl. That he reflected was possibly due to the goddess he was slowly merging with. In time there would be no separation between them. But that was a while away. He wasn't even mad at Tsunami. Not anymore. After all, he'd had a good amount of time to accept what had happened, and why. It was sort of his fault too after all.

If he hadn't been skipping through the area when the attack came, he'd not have fallen. It wouldn't have been necessary to merge with Tsunami to save his life. But then again, it was a small price to pay. The goddess had given him a second chance at life. Giving her freedom was only fair. And it wasn't like his goddess was taking him over. When they finished merging it wouldn't be either Anmai or Tsunami. It would be a blending of the two.

The others would be getting up soon. Which meant it was time to start working on breakfast. With a happy smile Anmai splashed water from the lake on his face. At the same time he relaxed his grip on manhood. As skin and muscle flowed into new forms the young noble skipped back to the house. Today would be a great day, Sasami was sure of it. As sure as she was of her love for Tenchi.

And that was something that concerned the girl. How would Tenchi feel about this revelation? She knew he loved her. He'd said so a few years ago. He was just waiting for her to grow up a bit more. Learning her age hadn't daunted Tenchi. Nor the fact that she's a princess. Merging with a goddess hadn't even mildly fazed him for that matter. But this was much more problematic then her age or Tsunami. Would he still accept her now? And where was Tenchi? She'd not seen him since the meeting.

_**XxXxX**_

If anyone found out what he planned, the teenage boy knew he'd be in serious trouble. He'd known the basics of how Ranma had gotten cursed. His friend had told them all when he visited that one time. He'd not paid too much attention to the details though. And now he wished he had. So when Sasami had revealed her other side, the boy hadn't been as shocked as he could be. Shocked sure, but not horrified.

Which was why he'd cornered the elder and spoke to her. He'd come to a decision, and needed information. At first he'd thought to cure whatever curse Sasami was under. But she didn't seem to mind becoming a boy. And while he wasn't interested in boys, Sasami was his friend. Maybe more then a friend. But there was something he could do. He could try and acquire the same curse Ranma had. And so he'd left with Cologne for China.

Tenchi knew he was being followed. Of course those two would follow him. It's not like his privacy mattered to Ryoko. And his wishes barely mattered to either of them. And that was on a good day. Sometimes he thought he loved them. But being treated as a possession to fight over made him doubt those feelings. He doubted they actually even liked him. They just wanted to claim ownership. At least, that's how it seemed to him.

"You two may as well stop hiding."

Almost immediately Tenchi found himself unwillingly pressed against a busty woman. Not that it was a new experience. Just an unwelcome one. _Just once I wish she'd ask first. _The cyan haired beauty ignored his discomfort as if it didn't exist. Having another woman, this one with dark brown hair pulling on his other arm was an equally familiar experience. He winced as it began to hurt more and more.

"Ayeka... Ryoko... please... stop..."

A gnarled wooden staff impacted the foreheads of both girls, knocking them to he ground. It was wielded by a diminutive old woman. The goblin-like women was named Kuh Lon, although in Japan many called her Cologne for reasons she still didn't fully understand. Without further word the elder started to pogo hop on her staff deeper into China. Tenchi was the first to follow her, with the girls soon following. Silently they exchanged puzzled looks.

**Author Notes: **

This is a direct sequel to Ranma's Honor that I've been working on for a while now. This story was originally going to be a one shot. But it looks like it'll be at least two or three chapters long. It is coming along slowly however. Sometimes only a sentence or two a week. Enjoy, or not. Whichever you please.

Notice any spelling or grammar errors that weren't clearly intentional for dialog? Please let me know. I'm not perfect, and spellcheck has it's flaws.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Ranma ½ or any other property which might show up. What I do own is the idea for this story it's self. I make no money writing this, nor do I desire fame. It's purely for my own entertainment. If others enjoy this story too, that's all I could ask for.

**Warning: **This story is an Alternate Timeline. There will be out of character interactions. If everyone stayed in character, events would never have deviated from cannon. While I hope for humor, the story may take several serious and/or dark turns at times. Then again my sense of humor may not be yours.

**Strange Days of Sasami Jurai**

**by FaerieKnight197**

It had been too quiet the past few months Sasami decided. Tenchi had left for destinations unknown, and the both her sister and Ryoko had followed. While it was true there was less violence without the two fighting constantly, it also was rather dull. Washu was spending most of her time in her lab. Mihoshi was currently off in space doing something as well. Which meant there was actually little to do around the house.

With nothing better to do, Sasami found herself watching her favorite comedy on this particular day. Earlier she'd spent some time doing a few kata. Even so martial arts wasn't as big a part of her life this time around. It wasn't something Sasami obsessed about like in her previous life. The child absently petted a small furry animal that was sitting on her lap. The animal was called Ryo-Oki, and she was a cabbit.

"I'm sorry Ryo-Oki, but we're out of carrots."

The pleading maiyhs nearly broke her heart. As did the hurt and betrayed expression the cabbit gave her. Hearing shouting from outside made the girl realize she didn't recognize the voices. Once the television was turned off Sasami rose and approached the door. Upon opening it she was confronted with two teenage boys fighting over a red haired teenage girl. The boys looked similar enough that they could have been identical twin brothers. As for the girl, her appearance caused Sasami to raise an eyebrow.

After all, it wasn't often one saw the face of a person who died a few months ago. It was even less often when that face once belonged to yourself. _T-tenchi? He didn't, did he? That can't be him. Can it?_ But the unknown girl's mannerisms indicated it was indeed Tenchi. But that made no sense. Why would the young man do that? And if this girl was Tenchi, then who were the boys? No, this couldn't be her Tenchi.

There was a time when being in love with a boy would have been alarming. According to the Tendos who kept visiting every so often that time was only a few months since the death of Ranma Saotome. For Sasami however it had been much longer then that. A good portion of her new life had been spent in suspended animation. She'd lived a life free from the abuse and rejection of the first life.

Where Ranma Saotome had hated the curse, Sasami had grown up with her dual nature. It wasn't something to fear. In truth Sasami wasn't sure which gender was her birth one. So falling in love with a boy hadn't shocked her. It was Tenchi's personality that drew her. And unlike some people, it hadn't been love at first sight. No, it had been a gradual thing. Which suited the girl just fine for several reasons

The red haired girl entered as if she belonged in the house and headed for the kitchen. When she started to run hot water the jurian girl grew curious. Moments later the red head had morphed into a boy Sasami instantly recognized. But if Tenchi now had a curse, then who were the two boys? One thing Sasami knew though, the chaos was about to return in full force to the Masaki shrine.

_**XxXxX**_

If it wasn't for the potential profit, Nabiki Tendo would not have been on the train. She'd already realized there was no chance the blue haired child would place herself under Saotome and her father's control. That didn't stop the two from trying anything they could think of to do just that. Most often their plans involved sending either herself or Akane to drag the kid back to the dojo. Only the fact she smelled profit to be had caused Nabiki to keep agreeing to go.

She could see traces of the old Ranma in the child at times. Other times there seemed to be nothing of him left. Nomially this was yet another attempt to drag Sasami back to the dojo in order to 'unite the schools'. In reality Nabiki had been receiving tutoring from the red haired child genius at the shrine. She'd come to the conclusion that more money could be made in space. Yet first she needed a working knowledge of what she'd find there.

Customs and business practices were also going to be required subjects. After all, why settle for Nabiki Tendo: ice queen of Nerima when one can aim for Nabiki Tendo: ice queen of the galaxy? Initially there had been the thought of trying to take and patent some of the fantastic technology seen at the Masaki shrine. But just a visual search had proved it a useless idea. Things either were too bulky to sneak off with, or clearly too advanced to be manufactured.

Let alone the fact no one on earth would understand the basic principles behind half the stuff. Her musing was ended as the train pulled into the station. _There's one thing to be said for the baka duo. I've never been in this good of shape before,_ she thought upon starting the walk. It was too late for the bus, and money was too tight to hail a cab. Not that he father understood the strain these frequent train trips put on the budget. And Saotome didn't care.

An hour and a half later she was leaning against a tree and panting. Best shape of her life or not, the walk still took a lot out of her. After catching her breath she continued on. A wave was tossed at the two logs near the gate. The final approach was highlighted by the sound of multiple explosions. Then two beautiful women chasing each other back and forth while launching high powered energy attacks at each other.

It annoyed Nabiki that she couldn't remember the names of the two women. She'd only briefly met them, but it still bothered her. There was a cute red head sweeping the steps leading up to the shrine it's self. _Wait, who is that?_ And of course the cat-rabbit hybrid was bouncing towards her at high speed. On it's tail was a a child with long blue hair in two ponytails. She was wearing a green and white dress, but had blue pants of indeterminate material on underneath it.

"Ryo-Oki!" The girl cried out as she ran. "Give it Back!"

The cabbit bounded into Nabiki's arms. Only then did She notice the cabbit had something in it's mouth. That something appeared to be a bead. Further introspection was ended as Sasami ran into the physiologically older girl. They collapsed to the ground in a heap even as Ryo-Oki managed to slip away. The young cabbit didn't know why her partner wanted one of Sasami's beads. But it had sounded fun.

**Author Notes:**

Sorry for the delays. As I said in the first chapter, this will be slow updating. Also had my muse demand I work on a few other things.

I know a common idea in fanfiction is that the curses turn you into what you would have been if born that species/gender. But does cannon ever specifically state that? During the Saffron arc for example the phoenix people use a cursed spring imprinted with Akane's appearance to impersonate the youngest Tendo.. This would seem to indicate the cursed forms are identical to whatever drowned in the pool. Which in turn means the girl who drowned in the pool Ranma fell into looks identical to Ranma's cursed form.

Notice any spelling or grammar errors that weren't clearly intentional for dialog? Please let me know. I'm not perfect, and spellcheck has it's flaws.


	3. Up for Adoption

I have to apologize in regards to this story. From the beginning I was forcing it. Several people had expressed interest in a continuation of Ranma's Honor, a story I didn't want to continue working on for various reasons. So this came about. The problem is that I'm drawing a complete blank for how things should continue. However I don't want to be one of those people who never finish a story, and never explain why. Thus I am putting this story up for adoption.

Anyone interested in taking over this can PM me. I'll gladly hand it over to one who can continue it.


End file.
